harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tom Riddle/Archive 1
Merge with Lord Voldemort We have a Lord Voldemort thread. They are the same two people, just different ages. Can this be a candidate for deletion? I think they should be merged I think we should have a vote. Keep both, Merge, Delete LV, Delete TMR.Ginny Potter-Weasley 12:43, 29 December 2006 (UTC) I vote Merge Ginny Potter-Weasley 12:43, 29 December 2006 (UTC) I think they need to stay separate, as they are in essence two different people. Tom Riddle is the man, Voldemort is the result of splitting himself into the Horcrux pieces. He is no longer a man, but a monster. For that fact I think they need to stay separate. TSummers 13:21, 2 February 2007 (UTC) They're the same person. Voldemort is the name he chose to give the world, ergo; this article should be merged into Lord Voldemort, not the other way around, and Definitely not kept as-is. Din's Fire 997 20:18, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I vote to merge. Therequiembellishere 19:53, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Well, I feel like Riddle is just an alias for the larger Voldemort. I think that this should not be deleted but needs to be heavily changed to reflect that Riddle is simply the alias of the man. HPisawesome 23:42, 25 May 2007 (UTC) I think they need to be kept separate because they are 2 different people. Voldemort is a dark lord that everyone fears. Tom is a Hogwarts student who becomes misguided and transforms. Its almost like Darth Vader. Anakin just becomes misguided. Stryker :But even the wookiepedia has Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader under the same page. Therequiembellishere 04:49, 31 May 2007 (UTC) I say merge and keep article under the name Tom Riddle with Voldemort redirecting there as Tom Riddle is his real name and not a nickname. Sith Penguin Lord 22:45, 8 June 2007 (UTC) I vote for merge and redirect Lord Voldemort to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Create seperate sections in the biography for each - you could even include two seperate infoboxes if you wanted to, but they really are the same person. DarkJedi613 22:51, 27 July 2007 (UTC) This article needs to be deleated, and the Lord Voldemort article needs to be moved to Tom Riddle as thats his REAL name, Voldemort is an alias of Tom Riddle not the other way round.KickAssJedi 15:42, 28 July 2007 (UTC) They should be merged and be titled Tom Riddle. It is the same ans Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader from Star Wars. I agree they should be merged. Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lord Voldemort are the same person, and it is not proper to have two different articles about him. Akwdb 02:07, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Why is everyone in HP afraid of saying Lord Voldemort Everyone in the real world isn't.. Well I suppose it's because some people don't actually think they'll get hurt.. But some people may have bad dreams about other people they like being dead.... This is really not the place. HPisawesome 23:44, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Is his name Thomas or just Tom?Me_Potter_Fan 09:54, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :He's always referred to as "Tom" in the books. So as far as we know its just Tom. Plus "Tom Marvolo Riddle" -> "I am Lord Voldemort" wouldn't work if his name was Thomas. ;) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 12:27, 6 September 2007 (UTC) How do we know he died on may 23? I cant find any evidence of that all we know is it was may.Me_Potter_Fan 14:53, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Recent Edit Recent edit was done by me, I guess I wasn't logged in. Mafalda Hopkirk 21:50, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Minister of Magic I don't believe the books ever mention Voldemort being the Minister of Magic -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 23:16, 8 November 2007 (UTC) It says de fato doesnt it :It didn't say that when I posted the comment... 19:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) His own dead body? Was this mentioned in any of the books? His boggart? Or did I just skip the page? 90.206.108.111 18:48, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :I believe its from an interview. I don't have a link at the moment though. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:06, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Mastery of Etc I'm not sure the "Master Dark Wizard" and other things really fit, it sounds a little like video game acheivements and i can't remember anywhere it being stated he's a Master Dark Wizard. This goes for the other bolded 'ranks' too. Mafalda Hopkirk 04:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. That section could use some work. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 05:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Would it be appropriate to revert to the edit that precedes it? Mafalda Hopkirk 10:39, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::I've undone it 13:50, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Picture I feel that it is necessary to have a picture of T M Riddle as a boy (possibly from the CS movie) next to the picture of Voldemort, on this page. Two pictures wouldn't be necessary, rather two images put into one picture file. Mafalda Hopkirk 22:16, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :You mean in the main infobox picture? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:18, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes the one visiters see when they first open the page. Mafalda Hopkirk 22:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Interesting idea. I would say body shots rather than head shots would be better, since I don't believe two head shots side by side will show up well. Also, it might be an idea to hold off for a while until we get an official image of the new actor playing Riddle in Half-Blood Prince? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 23:18, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::The pic of him in the Chamber of Secrets is such a good pic, he looks really handsome there, but if there's a better pic, i have no real preference. Mafalda Hopkirk 01:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::At one point we had a picture of Tom Riddle and a picture of Voldemort below it but I belive the picture of Tom Riddle was removed as it isn't who he is "now". Personally I think there should be a picture of him as Tom somewhere near the top, not necessarily in the infobox though. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:07, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's not a case of a better pic of him, but a more recent picture. The new actor that will be portraying him might be the better choice. However, since we may not have a picture of him for ages yet, lets go with the CoS one. Do we have the one you have in mind uploaded Mafalda? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 12:11, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I agree we should have the main image of him as riddle rather than voldemort, as thats the name of the article. Speaking of which I hate to pick at an old bone but I beleive that the title of the article should be Tom Riddle as opposed to Tom Marvolo Riddle as its wiki policy not to include middle names or titles in the article name. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 17:52, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Is this the image you mean Mafalda? . - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 17:58, 31 December 2007 (UTC) That picture is great. I think the Marvolo should be included though, because there are two other Tom Riddles preceding him. Also, because of the fact the letters of his name make up I Am Lord Voldemort. Mafalda Hopkirk 00:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Move I think this article should be moved to Voldemort. As Dumbledore says Riddle shed his name and became Voldemort almost as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts, when he discovered that his father who he was named for was a muggle. Furthemore he has used the name for nearly his entire life and noboady other than Dumbledore infrequantly calls him Tom. Most importantly its the name he dies under which is usually the deciding factor in wether an article should be moved or not. With all this in mind I feel that moving it to Voldemort, (not Lord Voldemort as it was before, as titles dont go in the article name) would be best, with Tom Marvolo Riddle redirecting to it. - [[User:Vaysey|'Vaysey']] – Slytherin 18:54, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :As "Voldemort" redirects to this page anyway, I don't see the difference, moreover "Lord Voldemort" is an alias and not his real name. Mafalda Hopkirk 19:00, 29 January 2008 (UTC) The diffrence is that to the entire world he is Voldemort not Tom Riddle. Dumbledore himself says very few people knew his birth name. Moreover the Ministry of Magic itself call him voldemort so it seems likely he changed his name officialy. - [[User:Vaysey|'Vaysey']] – Slytherin 19:25, 29 January 2008 (UTC)